20 Moments
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: Vortex and Sunstreaker have an odd sort of relationship.


So yeah, I'm a bit of a mental case for these two. They make me pretty happy, so yeah. Here's twenty drabbly things with them. Thank you to everyone who gave me words for prompts ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D:

**1. Proodle **

On nights when it was his turn out on the long patrol, alone in the dessert after he ditched his twin, Sunstreaker would wait for the Decepticon to join him. On those quiet nights when the rotary would push him into the still sun warmed sand, the Autobot would worry about what Prowl would do if he ever caught them. Vortex glanced up from Sunstreaker's belly with a dark chuckle, telling the Autobot not to worry about that little poodle. It was only natural for Sunstreaker to combine 'Prowl' and 'Poodle.

**2. Snark**

Some days, Sunstreaker hated, despised the mouthy copter and his sarcasm. Some days, Sunstreaker wanted to beat that sly smirk from his face and the snarking words from his mouth. Sunstreaker, however, found it was easier to surprise the rotary into silence with a kiss.

**3. Data Slugs**

Vortex could feel his body shudder violently as Soundwave invaded his mind; it felt like cold, wet slugs sliding over his processor, forcing their way deeper into his mind, plunging into his memories, extracting data Soundwave didn't necessarily need. Relief spread through Vortex when Soundwave was unable to access the memories with Sunstreaker, the only thing that saved his life was the interrogators strong mental blocks.

**4. High Five**

Sharp, yet a surprising amount of pain erupted from Vortex's middle as his tank took the blunt of the hit, rupturing on impact. He crumpled, not from the pulsing pain that burst from the numbness, but from the sudden loss of energon as his tanks emptied out and over his legs. Vortex couldn't help but be mesmerised by the colors that reflected from the liquid that streamed from his belly, and the copter vaguely wondered if that was how Sunstreaker looked at art. The copter hadn't bothered to pay attention to the minibot that was going to kill him, and Cliffjumper had been so ready to kill him. He had stood smirking over him, blaster pointed at his helm, ready to pull the trigger when Sunstreaker attacked from behind. Knocking the minibot out cold had been laughably easy for the frontliner, so much so that the Decepticon hadn't even noticed as he watched the shimmering pink liquid leak from his body. The copter had glanced up at the other as he was lifted from the ground, woozy and sick and Vortex relished in the feeling, pleased to feel anything at all. "I think you get a high five for saving me this time." Vortex had muttered, pressing his helm into his Autobot's shoulder. Sunstreaker's only response was a hard snort and muttering, "I think I should get a gold star for this one.' Neither of them mentioned how much fun it had been to knock Cliffjumper out cold.

**5. Mermaid**

Grinning, Sunstreaker gently sprawled over Vortex's plush body, their legs twinning together as he watched the interrogator try to reboot after the hard over load that the Autobot had sparked. Smug, Sunstreaker used the quiet time to explore Vortex's limp body, gently running servos over the light grey plating, pondering how they ended up in that particular position. Their relationship, if one could call it that, was a near miracle, something mythical, like a unicorn, since most believed it an unbelievable thing. Something that just couldn't happen, but something too perfect to be tainted by others. A frown fluttered over Sunstreaker's face for a moment as he drew Vortex closer to his frame, drawing a pleased groan from the interrogator as Sunstreaker took stalk of the amount of energon he had left. He would send it back to Combaticon HQ with Vortex, would give him all he could to ensure Vortex would survive. When myths came to light, others would try to destroy it, kill it out of fear, jealously or anger and Sunstreaker would not let that happen, not to Vortex. Megatron had been angry at the Combaticons, had cut their rations, cut their med bay privileges. Left them open to attack by the Stunticons, just because the other gestalt knew their master would find it amusing; knew that Motormaster wanted to pin Onslaught down and prove who the better leader was. It caused Sunstreaker to snort, softly nuzzling Vortex's helm as the Decepticon began to stir once again. Sideswipe would murder Motormaster in cold blood if the gestalt leader touched his lover. And if the Decepticon touched Vortex, what Sunstreaker would do to him would not even compare, that much Sunstreaker was sure. But Sunstreaker didn't want to see Vortex hurt, didn't want to have to put the rotary through that. Instead, Sunstreaker would compensate for the loss of energon and give his Decepticon a half a chance when the Sutnicons finally gathered their courage and attacked. Visor suddenly lighting up, Vortex stretched under Sunstreaker's body, sighting happily as he fought to clear his processor a little more. Pressing a small kiss to the top of the Decepticons helm, Sunstreaker chuckled; oh yes, he would ensure that Vortex was prepared when the scum came after him and they would be surprised that he wasn't weakened by the lack of energon. Perhaps unicorns was not the correct mythical creature to call them, and dragons was closer to the truth.

**6. Verdigris**

Vortex didn't get art, didn't understand it and truthfully didn't want to. It was pink not salmon, blue not cobalt and red not _blood orange! _But when Vortex managed to stumble through his explanation of why the old green statues were his favorite, with their faded look, it was the look of pride Sunstreaker had given him when he correctly used _verdigris_ in his description that made Vortex stupidly happy. It made the Decepticon's spark flair oddly, and Vortex begrudgingly took another look into this art thing.

**7. Intricate **

Grinning darkly, Sunstreaker ran a servo down a trembling grey thigh, admiring how the red silk rope kept the rotaries thighs open and lower legs tucked under his body; how it kept the powerful Decepticon bowed backwards, delicate knots keeping his elbows bound to his ankles, hips pushed up. The silky rope running artistically over the others plating, running with the many scars that littered the war type frame. It was the most beautiful display Sunstreaker had ever seen; Vortex bound and open, caught in a rare haze of pleasure. Vortex did nothing in haves, Sunstreaker had discovered very early on and the Autobot had been pleased to have to up his game to satisfy his Decepticon.

**8. Rust**

Sunstreaker, Vortex decided, was like some kind of horrid infection, like cosmic rust to his spark. He wiggled his way in, deep, past his armour, giving him a weakness he hadn't had in eons. He knew he should destroy his only feebleness, annihilate it before he got in too deep; Sunstreaker lay on his side, curled up next to the Decepticon, deep in recharge. It would be easy, ridiculously so to kill the frontliner now, as he recharged next to him. A simple cut to the throat and Sunstreaker would bleed out, a quick and quite death. He just wouldn't wake up as the brightly colored energon covered the berth. Yet, when Sunstreaker stirred, icy blue optics blinking on line and he grinned up at the Decepticon. A soft kiss was pressed to the others scared lips before Sunstreaker settled back down, returning to recharge and Vortex knew he had lost to the infection. It was in too deep and there was no cure.

**9. Animated**

When Sunstreaker first met Vortex, there was a mutual dislike between them. The Autobot was angry that his twin had been with the Combaticon Commander and liked it; the Combaticon angry that his commander and chosen the Autobot over all others. It was only after a heated discussion, with wild gestures and hard words, and a brawl in the dessert, did Vortex find himself pinned into the sand. The frontliner's mouth on his, his own moan echoing back as a surprising amount of pleasure spiked through his body. A small voice in the back of Vortex's processor told him to fight back, kill the Autobot while he had the chance. But the rough touch to the ledge of his rotors, firm yet gentle caused the rotary to gasp and arch into the frontliners exploring servos. It was such a rare moment for the Decepticon to feel anything other then the cold nothing his body usually sensed, the coding for his pain threshold set far too high, leaving him feeling nothing. Nothing unless it was near agony or burning pleasure with nothing in between, pushing his sensors into the red, forcing him to feel something. Pleasure danced through Vortex's systems, humming happily, thinking it was better to let the Autobot live. The animated conversation Vortex later had with Onslaught, too hazy to really care about his commanders anger was more amusing then it should have been.

**10. Heartsick**

Vortex never spoke of Combaticon matters with Sunstreaker, just as the golden manic never spoke of Autobot matters with the Decepticon. Yet, when the copter had to go away, to only Primus knew where, Sunstreaker couldn't stop the dull ache behind his chest plates as he wondered how long Vortex would be gone and if he would come home in one piece, if he came home at all.

**11. Dry Heave**

The frontliner sighed, sympathetically rubbing grey back plates as Vortex curled over the hole he made on the dirt, heaving and gagging as his body tried to purge energon as the virus spread. Pitiful red optics turned up to the frontliner as Vortex scrubbed his mouth with the back of his servo. Sighing again, Sunstreaker started making plans on how best to smuggle Vortex into the Ark without being seen and give the Decepticon a safe place to recover.

**12. Flip all Tables**

If Sunstreaker had thought Prowl would merely be angry with his relationship with Vortex, the frontliner was sadly mistaken. The Autobot Second in Command was furious, unconceivably, angry and betrayed by the frontliners actions. It had only been Sunstreaker standing between the Decepticon and the door winger that had spared the interrogators life. Sunstreaker's strong frame and the Prime's mercy.

**13. Pumpkin Patch**

Sunstreaker had very little use for human culture and human holidays. He was not human, he had few human friends, what purpose did he really have for their holidays? Yet, even he couldn't help but smile when several pumpkins ended up in front of the Ark, faces and shapes painstakingly carved out from them, a Decepticon insignia front and center of the group.

**14. Escape **

Some days Vortex needed an escape from the perpetual numbness he felt, the feeling of nothingness caused by having a too high pain tolerance that lead him to not even feel the softest of pleasure. Some days he would goad Megatron or Onslaught into beating him hard enough just to remind himself what it felt like not to be numb. When he met Sunstreaker the Autobot reminded him what touch without pain felt like.

**15. Aspirations**

Vortex had no desire to be a commander, had no desire to rule. He was an interrogator, nothing more; he simply acquired information that Megatron deemed necessary, and enjoyed doing what he did. Agonizing cries were like music to his audios, like Beethoven's Seventh Symphony. Yet, when Sunstreaker was around, Vortex suddenly found himself at odds with himself. What amused him before, suddenly didn't hold the same magic for him. It was if the frontliner had awakened something far softer, something that should have died long ago within, and something Vortex didn't know how to cope with. He wanted to hear Sunstreaker's soft gasp and gentle moans from his actions; he wanted to hear the frontliner scoff at his remarks, laugh at his dirty jokes. He wanted Sunstreaker to be happy, because of him and no one else. It left the Decepticon feeling weak and less then what he was, wondering where these sudden newly found goals had cropped up from.

**16. Invincible**

Vortex liked to think he was invincible, untouchable. A god of the sky, a dark terror in the interrogation room. The kind of mech that horror stories were built on and nightmares were caused by. That was why it was always such a surprise whenever Sunstreaker would knock him from the sky and pin him to the ground. It was surprise enough that it allowed him to play victim, weather they were in the middle of the battle field or not.

**17. ** **Daydream**

Vortex tried to focus on Onslaught's words. Tried to focus on the plans being made, the mission at hand. But it was hard, too hard when he kept day dreaming of gold platting and a lean body beneath him.

**18. Sympathy **

For the first time in eons, Vortex didn't want to do his job, found no mental pleasure in hurting another, would take no joy in watching them writhe in agony as they spilt their secrets to him. Not when it was the red plated hellion, his Autobot's twin, the only mech Sunstreaker had loved in a very long time sat in his interrogation room. Vortex instead obliterated any conflicting feelings, unexpected as they were, with enough high grade to knock out Omega Supreme. Vortex had never been so grateful when Onslaught retrieved Sideswipe for a prisoner exchange.

**19.** **Pure Hatred **

Sunstreaker knew hatred, grew up with it the gladiator pits. Was immersed in it, used it like a weapon, a shield. Yet the frontliner had never known _pure hatred_ until the day Vortex wound up at the Ark, so high he had no idea where he was. So hurt, it was a near miracle he hadn't fallen from the sky from energon loss. The torn mask allowed the frontliner to see the dozy, drug induced smile with Energon leaking down from the corner of his mouth, caught in between his denta. Vortex had muttered Sunstreaker's name before he finally collapsed, legs giving out from under him. Sunstreaker cradled the broken copter against his chest while Ratchet rushed to them, not caring as Energon blood stained his finish, promising agony to Megatron for every moment of pain Vortex felt.

**20. Sunset **

Sunstreaker hated sending Vortex back to the Nemesis. Combaticon HQ wasn't so bad, at lease the Autobot knew the interrogator would be taken care of; Onslaught at least wouldn't beat Vortex to a near death state. But at Nemesis, it put Vortex and his sarcastic mouth with in beating distance to Megatron, a sadistic mech that would take joy in pounding the heliformer, forcing him into his berth. Megatron would only end up hurting and humiliating Vortex as part of his sick game to get the Combaticon to come to heel. As the Decepticon's frame blinked out of sight among the horizon, the Autobot vowed he would find a way to protect the interrogator, his Decepticon. He would find some loop hole in the loyalty patch, and save Vortex. Even if he had to tare Megatrons still pulsing spark from his chest


End file.
